


Red and Blue

by Neptunium134



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 500wordschallenge, AU, BookshopAU, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Everyday Keith would go into the bookshop on the corner and buy a book for his journey to work.Today is just like that.Well, mostly.





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the BBC 500 Words challenge. I haven't sent it in as of yet, because I wanted to see if  
> 1\. It's actually any good  
> 2\. You guys think anything could be improved  
> 3\. If you think I should send it in.

Monday, 7 am.

 

Keith pushed open the door to the bookshop on the corner. It was routine for him, every morning on his way to work he’d pick up a book to read on the train.

 

Like every morning, he browsed the shelves, looking for something interesting.

He settled on a rather thick book with a red leather-bound cover-  _ Scarlett House _ , the gold lettering stated- and took it to the counter.

 

He cocked an eyebrow at the young Latino man at the counter, maybe a year or two younger than himself. Usually Mr Rowland, the owner of the shop, took care of the sales. Keith shrugged it off, it wasn’t important. He only had twenty minutes before his train left and he still needed to get to the station.

 

He handed the book over to the man and dug in his wallet for a fiver.

 

“You know this is the second book, right?”

Keith stopped and looked up, the cashier was looking at him intently with the bluest eyes Keith had ever seen.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Have you read the first book?” The other man frowned.

 

“Uhh, probably not. I just picked this one up.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

 

_ Stop it, now isn’t the time to get flustered over a cute boy!  _ He mentally scolded himself.

 

“ _ Blue Moon _ is the first one.” The man pulled out a blue book and handed it to Keith.

 

“I’ll take both,” he said, placing the blue book on the counter as well. “That way I won’t end up reading the same one on the way home.”

 

“Where’s Mr Rowland?” He asked, watching the other man scan the books.

 

“Sick, he asked me to cover for him today.”

 

“And you are?”

 

The blue eyes peeked up at him again and Keith felt his face heat up.

 

“Lance, his nephew, why?”

 

“Just wondering…” Keith mumbled.

 

Lance gave him a Look and handed him the books and his receipt.

 

Keith quickly took them and shoved them in his backpack, practically running out of the shop.

 

He had made such a fool of himself, this wasn’t how Keith usually acted. He was supposed to be the loner, the emo kid no-one liked. The one who would pick fights over the smallest thing.

 

The one who got kicked out of school for disobedience.

 

Why would anyone like him?

 

He managed to catch his train, settling into a seat and bunging his earphones in to block out the buzz of human activity around him.

 

A note slipped out of  _ Blue Moon _ onto Keith’s lap. Intrigued, he unfolded it and his hand flew to his mouth.

 

A ten-digit number was scrawled across the paper in blue felt tip, along with  _ See you tomorrow! ;) _

 

For the first time since he could remember, Keith went into work with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Klance fanfic!I'm not new to the Voltron fandom, don't worry, but this is my first attempt writing with the characters.  
> I hope it was okay!


End file.
